1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical current driven devices using carbon nanowalls have been known (Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 50 is a schematic view of a conventional vertical current driven device. Referring to FIG. 50, a conventional vertical current driven device 500 includes a carbon nanowall 501, a source electrode 502, a drain electrode 503 and a gate electrode 504.
The carbon nanowall 501 is formed of a structure in which a plurality of graphene sheets are laminated.
The source electrode 502 is disposed at one end of the carbon nanowall 501, and the drain electrode 503 is disposed so as to contact the outermost surface or the lowermost surface of the carbon nanowall 501 at the top portion of the carbon nanowall 501. The gate electrode 504 is disposed so as to contact the outermost surface of the carbon nanowall 501.